fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day
'''Valentine's Day '''is a holiday in all gamerias except Papa's Theateria. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Rob C., Rank 31) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Prudence and Pickle, Rank 11) * Papa's Cookieria, (Evie, Rank 11) * Papa's Cakeria, (Nestor, Rank 31) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 21) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Jackson, Rank 51) * Papa's Magicalria, (Monica, Rank 21) * Papa's Roasteria, (Jackson, Rank 31) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Nestor, Rank 51) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Nestor, Rank 6) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, ?) * Papa's Nachoria, (Nestor, Rank 36) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Monica, Rank 31) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Shawna, Rank 56) * Papa's Sushiria Deluxe, (Rafael, Rank 11) * Papa's Saladeria, (Cupid, Rank 11) * Papa's Boutiqueria, (Cupid, Rank 51) * Papa's Falafelia, (Zoey, Rank 16) * Papa's Parkeria, (Cupid, Rank 6) Customers who like this holiday * Monica (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!) * Lilli (Magicalria, Hamburgeria) * Chloe (Magicalria) * Juniper (Magicalria) * Kylie (Magicalria) * Macy (Magicalria) * Marco (Magicalria) * Mary (Magicalria) * Blossom (Waffle Mia!) * Fowlwing (Waffle Mia!) * Peach (Waffle Mia!) * Trinity (Waffle Mia!) * Tori (Waffle Mia!) * Mosia Pol (Waffle Mia!) * Alicia (Hamburgeria) * Buta (Hamburgeria) * Ethan (Hamburgeria) * Kassie (Hamburgeria) * Mandy (Hamburgeria) * Cupid (Saladeria, Boutiqueria, Parkeria) * Zoey (Falafelia, Parkeria) * Phineas (Parkeria) Ingredients unlocked during this holiday: Papa's Parkeria * Love Tunnel (Rank 6) * Macarons (Rank 7-Exclusively for Rank 7-8) * Cranberry Juice (Rank 7- Exclusively for Ranks 7-8) * Razzle Dazzle (Rank 9-Exclusively for Ranks 9-10) * Chocolate Strawberries (Rank 9-Exclusively for Ranks 9-10) Papa's Falafelia * Beatroot Falafel (Rank 16 with Zoey) * Dried Tomatoes Pita (Rank 18) * Pomegranates (Rank 19) * Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Rank 20) Papa's Boutiqueria * Hearts Tank (Rank 51) * Heart Hat (Rank 52) * Cowboy H(e)a®t (Rank 53) * Heart Shoes (Rank 54) * Holiday Heart T-Shirt (Rank 55) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Candy Hearts (unlocked at Rank 31 with Rob C.) * Heart Shaped Bread (unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Shaped Cheese (unlocked at Rank 32 with Martha) * Nacho Sauce (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 32) Papa's Cakeria * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake Batter (Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 31) * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 31) * Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Valentine's Day) * Pink Frosting (Unlocked with Maine at Rank 32) * Heart Cookies (Unlocked on the fourth day of Valentine's Day) * Pomegranates (Unlocked with Alden at Rank 33) Papa's Coffee Mia! * Creameo Coffee Beans (???) Papa's Macaron Mia! Papa's Cakeria HD * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 6) * Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 6) * Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Valentine's Day) * Strawberry Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Maine on Rank 7) * Pink Frosting (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 7) * Pomegranates (Unlocked with Violet on Rank 8) Papa's Roasteria * Spiced Saffron (Unlocked at Rank 31) * Anticucho (Unlocked at Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Sundried Tomatoes & Strawberry Vinaigrette(Unlocked at Rank 32) * Cranberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 33) Papa's Sushiria Deluxe * Akai Soy Paper (Unlocked with Rafael at Rank 11) * Sliced Strawberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Love Sauce (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 12) * Hokkigai (Unlocked with Tess at Rank 13) * Heart Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Category:Valentine's Day Category:Holidays Category:Papa's Cheeseria 2 Category:Papa's Squeezeria Category:Papa's Cookieria Category:Papa's Cakeria Category:Papa's Cakeria HD Category:Papa's Sandwicheria Category:Papa's Popsicleria Category:Papa's Magicalria Category:Papa's Roasteria Category:Papa's Brownie Mia! Category:Papa's Ice Creameria Category:Papa's Nachoria Category:Papa's Waffle Mia! Category:Papa's Donuteria 2 Category:Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star) Category:Papa's Sushiria Deluxe Category:Papa's Saladeria Category:Papa's Boutiqueria Category:Papa's Falafelia Category:Papa's Parkeria